


Hallmark

by slothesaurus



Series: The Batman & Son Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothesaurus/pseuds/slothesaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not a day any of them face jubilantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallmark

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get back in to writing so I thought, "I should try to scrounge together all my scattered stories now that I have an Ao3 account" and here I am. This isn't my first fic for the DC fandom but it's the first one I've found lurking in my hard drive so I'll try to get the rest of this series up first.
> 
> Some notes about this fic:
> 
> It was written over three years ago so Damian and Bruce's relationship only had the "Hrm you are my dna don't be a nuisance" tint to it, especially if you didn't consider their past interactions when Damian was an exceptional little shit as a new addition to the Manor Bruce was lost in time. What a dad, this guy. It was also around the time when there were signs of Dick and Damian bonding, hence the overall theme for this fic and its brothers and sisters in the series are a Dick and Damian relationship.
> 
> It's all from a familial and general view though so if you're looking for some dD romance this isn't the place. I have written a few of those (painfully sad and one-sided right now since it's unfinished) so I'll try looking for them too.
> 
> If you haven't seen this fic in the deep recesses of my tumblr then I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, why isn't Cass here? Because I was a butt at the time. There is no excuse. >8[

It’s not a day any of them face jubilantly.

Tim stresses over the perfect gift. Jason pretends not to care but has his present ready long before the rest of them. Dick is…still Dick. All smiles and ridiculous notions of love and rainbows but…calmer. Quieter.

And Damian.

Well, he’s never really known how to feel on these days. He’s never even been required to give anything on these days.

It doesn’t matter though. He’s researched sufficiently and he knows what he’s expected of. It’s difficult, however. It’s quite difficult to plan the perfect gift for your father, The Batman and be sincere. Honest. _Genuine_.

He’s supposed to be thanking his father for everything he’s done for him.

It bothers Damian that he only thinks of one thing to be grateful for.

In the end, he settles for a simple card with a simple message he’s secretly kept in his head since he became Robin.

When the time comes for giving gifts, Damian doesn’t move.

Tim says something snide and Jason, surprisingly enough, says nothing. Dick defends him by saying that its his first Father’s Day and being here is enough.

Damian can tell he’s disappointed.

He leaves the room with the rest of the Robins without looking back.

Once Bruce is alone, Alfred approaches him with a small, white envelope on a silver platter.

Bruce gives the butler a meaningful look and turns the envelope in his hand.

_Father_. It says in sharp, neat handwriting on the back.

He tears it open at the side and flips it open to read.

Alfred waits as Bruce’s hard face softens into something akin to despair.

"Sir?"

Bruce glances up at him and reads it out loud:

"Father," He begins gently, hesitantly.

Alfred waits.

Bruce’s eyes are glittering.

"Thank you for Grayson."


End file.
